Garo No Machi
by Forgeravin
Summary: Where there is light. Shadows Lurk and fear reigns. But by the blade of Knights, mankind found hope. Deep within the Dungeon of Orario lies a powerful Horror, Goeita. When his seal is broken, he and his 72 legion of Horrors break free. With a Crisis on the Horizon, the new bearer of the Title of Garo. Kai returns to the City of Orario. Light or Dark, which will survive?
1. Prologue

Garo No Machi

* * *

Prologue: The Dragon's eye

* * *

_15 years prior…_

In a distant forest, light and dark forces clash. An eye drops to the ground, causing a loud rumble. Footsteps approach the eye, Maki Priests appear out of the forests and surround the eye. Knights rush over, they stab their blades into the eye. Maki Priests place their seals on the eye, when from a Golden light beams down and a dark Horror is slammed against the Eye. The Golden Knight stabs his blade through the Horror and into the blade.

Horror: _**G-Garo!... You may have won today's battle! But know that I will return and again I will kill your kin!**_

The Horror curse at the Golden Knight, but without hesitation, the Golden Knight responds.

Garo: _You will not get the chance! Goeita! For my son… And those after me, will seal you again, no matter how many times you may return… For that, is the Duty of Garo!_

Garo stabs again, and the eye is engulfed in light, the Priest and Knights are engulfed by the light before it fades. Garo tumbles and falls off the eye, another Knight below catches Garo and lowers him to the ground. "_Garo! Hang in there!_" The Knight exclaims, a child's footsteps approach as a child runs up to to the Golden Knight, the armor disappears leaving a man bleeding out. The Child runs up to Garo. "_Dad!_" The Boy exclaims. Garo looks at the boy and pats him on the head. "_Please don't die!_" The Boy begs his father. From behind a larger older man walks over and kneels down patting the boy on the shoulder. "_Grampa! I-I don't… He-_" The boy begins to stutter tears running down his face, Gramps embraces the boy.

Garo: _-Please… Keep my sword and Z-Zaruba, till he… Argh! He comes of age._"

Garo handings Gramps his sword and ring. Gramps takes the sword and ring. He look at Garo and nods. "_I promise… My old friend._" Gramps promises. The boy looks back at his dad, Gramps let's go of the boy as he walks to his father. The Father reaches out with his hand and pats the boy on his head.

Garo:(_looks at Son_) _Kai… Stay strong… For me. And your Baby brother. He won't know about me, so you have to be strong for him… Okay?_(_wipes tear_)

Kai nods his head.

Garo:(_smiles_) _That's my boy… That's… My… boy..._

The Father says before he closes his eyes and passes. Kai begins to cry again, Gramps embraces the boy again, patting him on the back.

Gramps:(_pats_) _Let out those tears Kai. Sadness is natural, but don't let it stop you. So let go of your pain now..._

Gramps tells Kai, as Kai continues to cry into Gramps shoulder…

_Present… We are Kai_

I stand at the stop where the Eye once was. _The Council had the eye moved to the city…_ I take out a Red letter, I put the letter out before me. Taking out my lighter, I light the letter as it burns letters entering the sky… _It's time, after so long… I return to the City…_ "_About time, huh?_" Zaurba says to me. "Yeah. It is…" I say before looking at a Grave with many flowers around it.

Kai:(_kneels down_) Father… I'm going back… Back to the city where this all began. Center of the world…

Zaruba: _Knowing you're luck, you're sure to have lots of trouble their._

Kai:(_looks at Zaruba_) Quite you!... _Sigh~_ Zaruba is the same as ever… But I'll be going. See you again. Dad.

I turn and leave, heading back.

* * *

_Orario… Dungeon… We are Observer_

Hidden deep in the dungeon, the eye sits protected by fields and barriers. A figure approaches the barrier and fields… "_Goetia..._" The figure walks over and steps to the barrier, pressing against it as the drapes on the figure burns. Tearing through the barriers the figure arrives at the eye, she puts up a hand to the Eye. Darkness engulfs the eye before she steps back. The eye cracks, and the woman leaves as darkness pours out of the eye. Laughter can be heard from the darkness as it materialises into Horror and seeps up towards the surface. A wave of darkness blasts out of the eye.

_Surface…_

On the Surface the sky darkens with a foreboding feeling of dread echoing through the city. To many, it was an odd change of weather in the day… For others, they knew what this meant. In the Guild Hall, in the Room of Prayer Ouranos feels the disturbance…

Ouranos:(_opens eyes_) They are Free…

?: Course you felt it too… Looks like the Maki are going to be going into Over time.

Ouranos:(_looks to figure_) Franklin, call Garo to the city. He will be key in handling this coming crisis.

Franklin:(_nods_) He was called here awhile ago. Finally took up the letter and is likely already on his way.

Ouranos nods before leaning back in his chair. "_Will this new Garo be able to take on Goetia?_" Ouranos ponders to himself in his chair…

Elsewhere many of the other Gods, Priests, and Knights feel the disturbance. At the Loki Familia's base, Loki pirks up from her work and turns to the window behind her. In the room with her, Finn, Riveria, Gareth turn to Loki. "Is something the matter?" Finn asks Loki.

Loki:(_stands up_) You're kidding… Someone actually found the eye?

Riveria:(_confused_) What are you… Wait. The Eye?

Gareth:(_looks at the sky_) So… The Nightmare begins again.

Finn:(_chuckles_) Maybe for us… But Loki seems excited.

Loki:(_smiles_) Oh, I know what this means…(_turns_) I gotta go. The Gods are definitely going to have a meeting about this!

Loki goes to leave when Finn stands up. "Will this mean that… "The Golden Knight" will return to the city?" Finn asks Loki, and with a smile on her face Loki responds. "You really think that Garo will ignore this? No way." Loki says before leaving. As Loki says, many of the other Gods and Goddess convince to discuss.

...The Journey begins again.

* * *

Prologue end…


	2. 1st Strike

Garo No Machi

* * *

1st Strike: The Golden Knight Garo

Where there is light. Shadows lurk and fear reigns. But by the blades of Knights, mankind found hope. Yet long ago, a very powerful Horror with his army of 72 brought terror and calamity to Humanity. Yet they were sealed away by the Golden Knight Garo, who with the help of other Knights and Priests sealed the Horrors away with a powerful Dragon's eye which had been removed in a battle. Once sealed it was hidden away from prying hands and eyes, never to be seen again...

* * *

_We are Observer_

A twilight moon shines down upon the city of Orario as a figure stears off across the city from atop a gargoyle on the side tower of Babel. He looks out upon the city, dressed in a blue cloaked jacket, with white outlines, and blackmarkings in the design of a circle with a golden triangle in the center. A blue hood with black outlines cover the man's face. He wears blue pants with white outlines down the pants, and Black shoes. The man also holds a small two handed sword in a red sheath.

?: _I've spotted our targets. Their on the move._

Man:(_stands up_) Then we go to where the Horror waits.

?: _It looks like it's on the chase._

"Then we must move fast." The man says before he launches himself off the tower and down to the city below. The wind blows past the man as his hood removes itself in the wind. Revealing a young adult, with pure white hair, and blood red eyes. Flipping mid air, the man lands on the ground and flips his hood back on before dashing across the rooftops. The man jumps across a wide street, flipping before landing and rolling into his feet and breaking back into a run.

_On the street…_

A pair of footsteps runs through the street. "He's getting closer!" A girl exclaims. "I know! Just keep running!" A second girl exclaims, behind them a man running with a blade in his hand. Above, the man with the hood stalks from above. The twin girls run past doors each trying to open the door, only to find them locked. "Now now… don't run… I just do as I say and you won't be hurt." The assilatent says creeping up on the two. The twins find themselves in the dead end of a street. "Sister!" The twins get close as they shutter in fear.

Punk:(_creepy smile_) Don't make this tough.

Twin 1: Nee-san…

Twin 2: Don't worry… It will be over soon.

Punk:(_raises knife_) It will inde-

"Hold it." The hooded man says from behind the punk. "Huh? Who the hell are you?" The Punk asks, as the hooded man raises a small box in his hand, before flipping the cap up and lighting a green flame. "Huh?" The man stares into the fire confused. At the same time, the Twins behind the punk stare at the flame. Their pupil turns white with dark writing creeps out into the white pupil. "It's best you leave." The man in the hood says to the punk. "Huh? What the hell are you on-" The sudden sound of bones cracking and flesh ripping turns the head of the punk back to the twins. Where their heads have completely twisted. "Don't drag your feet." The hooded man tells the punk. Dropping his knife the punk runs for his life screaming into the night.

Twins:(_in synch_) _A Makai Knight?_

Hooded man:(_takes out blade_) Yes. I am one who hunts you're kind.

?: _Be aware of this Horror. It is known as the Hell Zwei, these twins can combine into one horror. They are bound to each other in their Horror form._

Hooded man:(_looks at ring_) So, down the middle then? That seems to be their weak point.

?: _Indeed._

The Twins come close as their skin tear off leaving a mangled monster with the monstrous shape of a woman. "_I wonder how he tastes?_" The sound of the twin Horror says to the man. "_It sounds like their into you, Kai._" A voice says to the man. "Eh, add her to the pile." The man says before unsheathing his blade and putting it to the sky before swinging his blade in a spiral. Above the man where he swirled his blade a golden light beams down. The space in the circle breaks away from the sky falls down golden armor that attaches itself to the man. The armor gives off a glow as if it were the sun, it's wolf motif, and sharp edges give an embolden look to it. It's eyes are blue, soft, yet angry, focused. Around the neck of the knight is a blue scarf flowing out.

Twins:(_in synch_) _Garo?! The Golden Knight Garo… How lucky are we?_

Garo:(_readies blade_) _Lucky? No, unluckily for you. Your feast ends here._

The Twin Horror charges at Garo and swings it's arm at him. Garo jumps back dodging the attack, the Twin jumps and slams down it's fists. Garo puts up his golden broadsword and blocks the attack. Garo knocks away the arms before jumping towards the Twin and swinging at Twin's chest, dark blood flies out from the swing of the blade against. Garo readies his blade again, before attacking Twin again, Garo's attacks put Twin on the defencive as the two go back and forth, the clang of hard metal echoes through the streets. "_Haa~ Ha!_" Garo exclaim, lifting up his leg and kicking the Twin in the face. "_Kai! They can't continue if their rampage any more it I'll wake the neighbors!_" Another voice says again. "_I know!_" Garo exclaims before he brings his arm up and puts his blade against his wrist armor. Sliding the blade's edge against the gold metal sparks go flying as the blade catches ablaze. The Green fire blazing across the fire blade before Garo charges the Horror. Garo then throws his sheath at Twin, bouncing off it before Garo slides across the ground. Garo swings his blade upwards, Twin tires to block only to be cut straight up the middle as Garo gets back into a standing position facing away from Twin after his swing. "_GYAAA~!_" Twin screeches as the two halves burn to ash. Garo twirls his blade with one hand, dispersing the flames from the blade before taking hold with both hands and holds it out before him as the Sheath falls back down and sheathes the blade. The armor then flies off Garo and leaving the man with his hood back on.

Kai:(_puts away blade_) That's another down. _Whew~_ That should be enough for tonight.(_looks at ring_) What do you think Zaruba?

Zaruba: _I don't care about that. If you say you want to call it a night. That's your call. Not mine._

Kai:(_smiles_) Yeah, I guess.(_stretches_) Then let's go home… Or a room to call it a night.

* * *

_The Next Day… We are Kai_

I walk through the bustling streets of Orario, people passing by. "_So? Where are we going?_" Zaruba asks me, I look at my Madou Ring. "We're purifying the Blade, before heading to restock, after that… Dunno." I tell Zaruba as I look up pass through the doors of the Guild building. I step straight up the receptionist. "Hello- Ah." The receptionist pauses at me.

Kai:(_tilts head_) Is something the matter mam?(_looks at name_) Sorry, Eina Tulle-san?

Eina:(_shakes head_) N-No. It's nothing, do you need some help with something today?

Eina is a beautiful Half Elf with a slim body, pointy ears, shoulder length brown hair, and emerald colored eyes. She wears the uniform of the Guild, a long sleeved white collared shirt with a grey ribbon. Over it is a black, gold buttoned, no sleeved jacket, with long black pants, and black raised shoes. "I wish to speak with Franklin." I request, she looks at me. "I'm afraid if you wish to meet with Franklin you-" Eina beings, but I show the symbol on my sheath and she pauses.

Eina:(_looks at symbol_) I-I understand. I'll get Franklin-san right away, he's been expecting you.

?: Well, you came faster than I expected, Kai.

Eina:(_surprised_) F-Franklin-san?!

Franklin is a tall imposing Werewolf man, with short silver hair and a full beard. He's dressed in the male version of the same attire as Eina-san. He steps out from behind the desk and over to me. "Good to see you." He tells me patting me on the back. I bow to him before looking up to look at his face.

Kai:(_smiles_) Franklin-san. It's good to see you're still in the city.

Franklin:(_crosses arms_) I'm more amazed that you've only arrived here yesterday. And already, I'm hearing reports of you're work.

Kai:(_nods_) Well, I couldn't resist taking down the ones near me. They were terrorising an honest business. I had to take them down.

Franklin:(_laughs_) You can tell me in the back, come. The watchdogs have a job for you.

"Show me the way, it's been awhile." I tell Franklin, he nods as I follow him behind the desk and into the back. Following behind Franklin we turn the corner, as we come to a dead end. "You're up." Franklin tells me as I walk over and I pull out my blade as a slot for the blade opens on the wall. Sliding my blade into the slot I quickly remove the blade before the wall slides back and aside, revealing a staircase down into the Guild building. Sheathing my blade, Franklin and I walk down the stairs. Reaching the bottom, we arrive at the Watchdog Center.

Franklin:(_crosses arms_) This is as far as I go. So let me be the first to say, welcome back to Orio

Kai:(_sighs_) Yeah thanks. It's good to be back.

Franklin:(_turns around_) I'll see you around. Let me know if you need anything.

"Thanks." I say as I enter a dark chamber, with a dragon statue one of its eyes taken out. At the end of the room is a seat set up upon a raised section of the room. "_Garo._" I hear seeing a completely pale short haired girl with a white aura to her sitting upon the chair. "Watchdog Moteuse." I greet bowing to her.

Moteuse:(_sighs_) _I'm fine with Makai Knights helping other districts out, but what you're doing is becoming annoying for the other Watchdogs. Please remember to contact us of your actions before doing them?_

Kai:(_chuckles_) Sorry about that.(_slides off hood_) Couldn't help myself there.

Moteuse:(_waves_) _As long as you know it's fine. Go on, purify you're blade._

I smile before taking my blade and unsheathing it and sliding the blade into the dragon though a slot in it's mouth, I remove the blade from the dragon. A smoke escapes from the dragons mouth, with that the Purification is complete. Putting my blade away, I turn my attention back to Moteuse.

Moteuse: _Well, now that handled with. The reason as to why you're call here. We have reason to believe that the eye of the Black Dragon. The Dragon of the ancient times, has been rediscovered._

Kai:(_crosses arms_) The eye of the Black Dragon… The one that was removed when the Zeus Familia removed when defeating it?

Moteuse:(_nods_) _Yes, when it was once removed long ago. At the same time, Makai Knights and Priests faced a Powerful Horror known as Goetia along with his army of 72 Horrors. The Eye was used as a cage for both Goeita, and his 72 Horrors. It was sealed away, but we there are mutters of someone aiming to break the cage and set free the horrors within._

Kai:(_nods_) I see, so then my duty is to find and take care of Goetia and his 72 Horrors?

Moteuse: _It is part of your mission. Orders from the council will be given to you. We will give you the information when they appear. Till then, report to Hostess of Fertility for you're operation location._

"I understand." I say before bowing and leaving. Walking up the stairs again, the wall slides forward before parting open. I step out and flip back on my hood. _The Hostess of Fertility huh? I wonder if anyone else I know is at the store?_ I walk back into the main entrance of the Guild and go to leave. "Pardon me? Kai-san was it?" Eina-san asks. "Yes, Eina-san? Is something the matter?" I ask her.

Eina: Franklin-san told me to give you this.(_hands letter_) He said to have you deliver this to the Owner of the Hostess of Fertility.

Kai:(_takes letter_) I see… Orders received. Thank you, have a nice day.

"Have a nice day." Eina-san says bowing to me. I bow back to her before leaving.

* * *

_Underground… We are Observer_

A pair of Adventures break down a stone wall to find a set of treasure in a pile. The pair ran over to the treasure. "Whoo hoo! We're rich!" One of the duos exclaim, going to grab one of the treasures. The second of the Duo creeps up from behind, grabbing one of the gold cups and slamming it into the head of the other man, blood staining edge of the cup. The man repeatedly hitting his former partner, until his partner stops twitching and falls silent. The surviving man falls back onto his butt gasping for air.

Man:(_shocked_) H-Holy shit… I… I did it. I… Hahahahahaha! It's all mine!

Child voice: Mister?

Man:(_turns around_) Oh shit! Uhh… kid… Huh?

The man looks at the boy to see him with small angel wings out his back. "Looks like you stumbled into some treasure..." The boy says before walking towards the man, his body begins to glow dark before he splits down the middle. "Wha!" The halves of the boy then morph into two headed dragon that grabs the man and turn into mist going into the man's eyes and mouth. "AAAAAAHHH~!" The man screams before the Dragon fully enters the man. The Man falls silent, dropping back on the ground. The man then rises up 90 degrees to his feet, his eyes closed the man opens his eyes and smiles.

* * *

_Later… Hostess of Fertility… We are Kai_

I stand before the Hostess of Fertility sits on a brick lined street. It is a two story building made of stone that has the depth of a neat inn. It's located along the Western Main Street, it is usually filled with a lot of customers. The front entrance has a set of double doors with wood carvings decorating the frame. Carvings can be seen in various places on the front of the pub. The Hostess of Fertility sign can be seen on the left side of the entrance, as well as on an overhanging sign with a crossed fork and knife.

Kai: This is the place… Is where I'm going to be staying here for awhile.

Zaruba: _Nervous?_

Kai:(_looks at building_) No, it's just… I forget sometimes that Makai Shop fronts sometimes go serious in the Business department… Well, no point in waiting around.

I walk into the establishment, it's bustling with people, smiles, laughter, food, and maids. The Maids uniforms are green above the knee dress with long puffed sleeves and a white collar, White Apron and headband, Small orange bow under the collar, Black leggings, Short brown, ankle boots. I walk straight up the pub's owner, Mia Grand a large dwarf, she has brown hair, and brown eyes. She wears a blue version of the Maid outfit and without the head piece. "Hello, what can I get ya?" She asks me, I hand her the red letter.

Mia:(_takes letter_) … Huh.(_leaves_) Take a seat, someone take this kid's order!

Kai:(_puts hands in pocket_) Okay… Guess, I'll take a seat?(_sits down_) … What's the menu look like?

?: That voice… Kai? Is that you?

I look up to see who's serving me to see none of their then Ryuu Lion-san. An Elf with blue eyes, green hair instead of Blonde as I remember, and from the looks of things still as stoic as ever. She is extremely beautiful with skin as white as snow, causing her to be referred to as a fairy, making me question if I had walked into a fairy tale when we first met. "Ryuu-san… 10 years was it? It's nice to see you-" I begin to finish before Ryuu throws her fist at me. I block the fist with my hand, in complete shock. "R-Ryuu-san? What's the matter?" I ask baffled by her attack.

Ryuu:(_annoyed face_) 10 years… Where were you?

Kai:(_realised_)... Ryuu-san, there was nothing I could do.

Ryuu:(_nods_) Then why did you leave?!

Ryuu steps back brings her left foot around to kick me. I lean back and dodge the kick. "I was given orders, there was nothing I could have done!" I explain, Ryuu throws a punch at me again, I block and lock her arm before pushing her past me. "Please don't make us fight. I'd rather not bother the customers. Nor do I want to hurt you!" I plead with her, she looks back at me anger in her eyes… _No chance to talk this over now then I guess…_ I enter a combat stance, raising my fists. "Both of you stop this!" Another of the staff and who I can only assume is a friend of Ryuu. "You stay out of this Syr!" Ryuu exclaim.

Kai: No, I agree with Syr-san. Like I said, fighting here is only going to cause a commotion and both-

Adventurer 1: 100 on the Maid!

Adventurer 2: 300 on the Hooded guy!

Adventurer 3: No way? You're betting on the Strange man?

Adventurer 2: He blocked two attacks from her, and as someone who felt one of her hits. She's hard to dodge!

Kai:(_sweatdrop_) … I completely forgot that this city is full of weirdos…

Ryuu charges at me, before jumping raising up her leg to slam down at me. I block with my arms, I then knock down her leg before hitting her in the groin causing her to slide back. She feels her stomach to check for damage to see theirs none. Ryuu looks at me with an angry face, "You're holding back." she says annoyed. "This isn't a death match. You know my code." I tell her, she simply grits her teeth before charging me again. She throws a punch at me, I move to the side to dodge, before I lean back to dodge Ryuu's kick. Ryuu tries to attack again, but I jump spinning in the air over a table full of people and people lining the table. Landing clear on the other side I move back towards the door. "Don't try and run!" Ryuu shouts as she jumps on Pub's counter before jumping towards me and drop kicking me. I block with my arms again before I grab Ryuu's legs and throw her out the door. I walk out into the street, to see Ryuu grab onto a light pole and swings around before flying at me again. I block and knock away Ryuu's leg, I put out my arms to grab Ryuu before she falls to the ground. Safely in my arms I let out a sigh.

Kai: Please, let's end this here before anyone starts increasing the bets.

Ryuu:(_uppercuts Kai_) Let GO!

The two of us fall to the ground as we let out gunts of pain. "What is going on?!" I hear as we look over to see Mia-san look down at us with anger in her eyes. I quickly get up before bowing to her. "Apologies, I didn't mean to cause trouble for your business!" I apologise, Mia looks at me before sighing.

Mia: This isn't you're fault, it's the fault of this Stupid Elf!

Ryuu:(_bowing_) S-Sorry.

Mia: Elf! Back to the Kitchen, we'll talk soon. I have something different for you.

Kai:(_looks at Mia_) Yes, Mia-san?(_letter is handed_) Hmm?

I look at the Red letter to see the Dian Cecht Familia's crest upon it. "Resupply at Dian Cecht Familia's Pharmacy, give the one at the counter this." Mia-san orders me. I bow and prepare to leave when Mia-san grabs my shoulder. "I'm not done talking." She says in an angry tone. "I'm sorry." I apologise bowing to her. "Do all Makai Knight just leave without all the information?" Mia-san mutters in annoyance. _Bad habit…_

Mia: When you come back, I'll show you where you'll be living okay?

Kai:(_nods_) Yes, mam. May I?

Mia:(_waves_) Yes, you may. I've got to talk to that useless Elf.

Mia-san walks off, and I can't help but feel sorry for Ryuu-san. "Wish I could tell Mia-san that it wasn't her fault." I mutter under my voice. "_It probably wouldn't make much of a difference with a Dwarf like her._" Zaruba tells me, I can't help but nod. "Yeah… It wouldn't make a difference." I agree before I leave.

* * *

_Later… Dian Cecht Pharmacy_

I enter the Pharmacy to see a woman with light grey hair, dark blue eyes, and dressed in a nurse like outfit. "Hello." I'm greet as I enter the building. "Hello, Armid-san." I greet reading the name sign posted at the desk. "May I help you with something?" Armid-san asks me, I reach into my jacket and take out the letter, I hand it to Armid-san. She takes the letter looking around to see if there was anyone around before she pulls out a Mado Lighter, and lights the letter as Makai letters align themselves in the air before Armid-san.

Armid:(_reading_) By order of the Council, Dian Cecht Pharmacy is to be used as a base of resupply for the Golden Knight Garo… access to items, and equipment… I understand.

The door opens behind us, the words in the air dissipating. "Welcome." Armid quickly welcomes the new visitors. Two amazon women, one elf woman, and a human woman. The Amazons look to be sisters, one of them larger in chest, and in hair. While the other shorter, and wearing limited clothes. _As is the Amazon way._ The sisters both dark brown hair, with light brown eyes. The elf woman has long golden yellow hair, round dark blue eyes and pointy ears. She wears a rosette pink cape on top of a white shirt and pink corset dress. A purple bow hangs at the collar. Finally is the human woman Ais is considered a very beautiful woman with long golden hair, gold eyes, and a slender body. She wears a white one piece dress with gold lining. "Yo, Amrid!" The short haired Amazon greets.

Armid: Welcome, everybody from Loki's Familia. Give me a moment before I help you.(_looks at Kai_) Please follow me to the back.

I nod as she opens the flap to let me into the back. I follow her as we go into the back room, she lets me inside the storage. "I'll handle the Loki Familia, then I'll meet you at the shop, please go ahead." Armid-san points me to an empty wall. She gives me a bow before leaving, I turn back to the wall. "_What a busy girl, huh?_" Zaruba says, I put Zaruba out to the door. Zaruba's eyes beam into the wall before the wall disappears revealing a new path way. "_Down we go then._" Zaruba says as we head down the staircase. Arriving at another store, this time with mystical items, weapons, books, and many more items for Makai Priests and Knights.

Kai:(_looking at tools_) Been so long, since I've seen so much Madou tools in one place… It's been awhile.

Zaruba: _Well it's not like this place isn't called the "Center of the World" for nothing._

Kai:(_chuckles_) That's fair.(_turns around_) Speaking of… What's up with you Scott?

I turn around to a Boaz man, who's taller than me. Dressed in a long sleeved, short draped jacket, with armor covering his chest under the coat, a pair Gauntlets on each arm, full metal gloves on each hand. Long pants with boots. He has brown hair, red eyes, and a strong body build. "Not much, nice to see you Kai." Scott greets. _Scott is a Makai Knight, older than me and has been stationed here pretty much for the two decades._

Kai:(_looks at Scott_) What brings you to the Dian Cecht Pharmacy?

Scott:(_walks over_) Same as you, resupplying then going on patrol…(_feels gauntlet_) But.

Kai:(_looks at Gauntlet_) Hmm? Is something wrong with you're gau-

Scott swings his arm towards me. I block with my blade. "Feel like Sparring with me after you get what you came here for?" Scott asks me. I smile before I lower my blade. "You're on." I accept, he smiles before someone walks down the stairs. "Apologies for the wait." Armid-san apologies before walking into the shop. "Is there anything you would like?" Armid-san asks me.

Kai:(_looking around_) Hmm… Any good Sol Metal throwing Knifes?

Armid:(_looks in back_) Let me see if we have any you would like…(_enters back_)

Scott:(_looks at Kai_) Throwing Knifes? I didn't think you were the type.

Kai:(_smiles_) Well, I know that I'll have to enter the Dungeon to track Horrors eventually. That place is filled with Lesser Horrors, it will be good to have something that can be thrown.

Armid-san comes back with a box and places it on the counter. "How are these?" Armid-san asks opening the case to show small conceal Sol Metal throwing knifes. I pick up one to examine. _Just small enough to hold lots of them on my person, and effective against people and Horrors._ "It's exactly what I need. How many can you give me?" I ask Armid-san. "I can give you a belt." Armid-san says before she hands me a belt with knives across it. I take the belt and look at it I nod before putting it on.

Kai:(_feels fitting_) Thank you.(_looks at Scott_) Now then, Scott ready for that dual?

Scott:(_puts fists together_) Oh, I'm ready.

* * *

1st Strike Complete


	3. 2nd Strike

Garo No Machi

* * *

2nd Strike: The Tricksters Shadow

Where there is light. Shadows lurk and fear reigns. But by the blades of Knights, mankind found hope. Yet, long ago, a very powerful Horror with his army of 72 brought terror and calamity to Humanity. In the modern day city of Orario, the latest in the line to take the name of Garo, Kai is tasked by the Makai Council to the city as a precaution against Goeita, an ancient Horror sealed away within the Black Dragon's former eye.

* * *

_We are Kai_

Scott and I leave the Dian Cecht Pharmacy and we head out to a place where we can duel in peace. "So, just out of curiosity… Where are you set up?" Scott asks me. "I'm at the Hostess of Fertility, by the council's order." I explain to Scott, he nods and he puts a hand to his chin. "Right, the Hostess… Good place right?" Scott said to me, and I immediately remembered the scuffle I had with Ryuu.

Kai:(_turns away_) Y-Yeah~... good…

Scott:(_raises an eyebrow_) Hmm? What's wrong? Did something happen?

Kai:(_waves_) N-No, it's nothing. I just had a bit of a fight when I first went there.

Scott:(_nods_) Ah, a bar fight. But the owner doesn't mess around does she? Was it a drunk adventurer?

Kai:(_scratches the back of his head_) No… One of the maids.

Scott lets out a laugh patting me on my shoulder. "I'm not kidding." I said back to him. Scott ponders then looks at me. "You serious?" He asks me, I nod to him he crosses his arms and sighs. "You aren't the type to start a fight, who fought you?" Scott asks me. "That's..." I begin, but I can't let the words out. _I really don't want to cause possible trouble for Ryuu. _"_An Elf, an elf fought Kai._" Zaruba speaks up. "Zaurba! Stop that!" I exclaim to Zaruba looking at him.

Scott:(_crosses arms_) Odd, you aren't the type to try and feel up… Was it your family's curse that got you in that situation?

Zaruba: _No, rather the Elf's name is Ryuu. She was the one who started the fight._

Scott:(_surprised_) Ryuu? She's working at the Hostess now?

Kai:(_looks at Zaruba_) Zaruba! Enough! No more talking.

Zaruba: _Sigh~ Fine, fine. But you know where I'll be if you need me._

Scott:(_looks at Kai_) So… Does that mean She's… Still holding a grudge?

I nod with a sigh escaping my lips. Scott pats me on the back. "Well, no helping that. What happened 10 years ago was just a massacre." He assures me. "Still, I didn't know that Ryuu is working at the Hostess now, it's been some time." Scott said thinking, we stop under a bridge with no one around. "But let's put that aside for now, shall we?" Scott asks, gesturing to the wall of the bridge. I nod, as Scott puts out his fist to the wall a small blade protrudes out of the back of the glove's hand on the Gauntlet. Putting the blade into a slit in the wall, the light outline of a door appears before it opens. The two of us head down a flight of stairs and into an Arena.

Scott:(_walking to the center of room_) So, here's the deal. The Match lasts as long as our armors last. Who ever hits first wins… sounds good?

Kai:(_takes out blade_) Okay then.

I take a breath… _16 years ago… I was far too young, and weak… But now._ I exhale and ready my blade. "Let's go!" I said swinging my blade in the air, as the portal appears. Light beams down as the Garo Armor dawns onto me. I ready my blade, Scott crosses his arms and grinds his gauntlets against each other as he puts his arms out to his side before slamming his fists into the ground. A portal circle appears on the ground as the armor attaches onto him. The armor has the same Wolf Motif but with an earthy texture to the metal, and gauntlets of the armor are made for battle. _The Knight of the Earth, Onua._

Onua:(_readies fists_) _Okay, let's see how you've improved Kai!_

Garo:(_slides blade against gauntlet_) _I haven't been sitting on my ass the last 15 years!_

We charge at each other and we clash our weapons. My blade grinds against Onua's gauntlet and we break off, before Onua throws his fist at me. I drop down and swing my leg kicking Onua off balance. I jump back, taking out the throwing knives earlier and I throw 2 of them at Onua. Onua deflects them with his fists before hitting the ground. I charge in and thrust with my blade, but before it gets close Onua backflips onto a pillar and launches towards me, grabbing me and slamming me against another pillar. Onua begins to tighten his grip around my waist. I grabbed one of my daggers and pulled them out readying it to stab Onua. Onua knocks the dagger away before I kick off of him and break his grip. We ready ourselves again… We stare each other down when we hear a bell that distracts us. We look over to the corner of the room to see a letter set on the messaging system.

Onua:(_groans_) _Really? Orders now of all time? Sigh~ Just when it was getting good!_

Kai:(_armor comes off_) Maybe another time Scott. Let's see who the orders are for.

Scott:(_armor comes off_) Yeah. Let's see, whose orders are these for…

Grabbing the letter, I put my lighter to it. The letter is burned as the letters arrange themselves in the air. "Looks like it's for me." I said as I read off what was written. "The Treasure Horror Valac is consuming the souls of those who search for hidden treasure." I cross my arms. _So, then this means I'll have to venture into the dungeon, I assume. _"_Valac one of the 72. Best to be on your feet for this._" Zaruba tells me, I close my lighter and pocket it.

Scott:(_waves_) See you around. Good luck with your hunt.

Kai:(_Waves back_) Yeah, Good hunting on your patrols.

* * *

_Later… Hostess of Fertility_

I return to the Hostess. _I'll see what I can find out. Knowing how popular this place is, I'm sure words in this place are sure to get me somewhere. Then I follow it up with a more thorough search._ I walk over to the bar counter and take a seat. "Knight." Mia-san said, gesturing to me upstairs. I get back up and head up the stairs, there I find Ryuu.

Kai:(_forced smile_) H-Hey Ryuu. Sorry for earlier today.

Ryuu:(_turns_) It was my fault. As punishment, I've been made to be your maid for your room. Follow me.

Zaruba:(_chuckle_) _How nice. Perhaps you'll get some nightly services?_

Kai:(_grumbles_) By that, you mean a night time beat down. I doubt it.

"Up here." Ryuu directs us as we head up a second flight of stairs to the third floor. I go up to the door, and Ryuu taps my shoulder. I turn to her as she hands me the keys. "Ah, thank you." I am thankful, taking the keys and putting them in the lock. Unlocking the door I enter, the room is nicely furnished, a single bed, small kitchen, workshop, everything necessary for a Makai Knight to live in a room. "Nice..." I said looking around. I put away the keys, before I turn.

Kai: But I don't have time to rest. I have a Horror to hunt.

Ryuu:(_looks at Kai_) What kind of Horror is it?

Kai:(_looks at Ryuu_) A treasure Hunting Horror. Know anything about recent treasure hunters?

Ryuu:(_shakes head_) No. I don't hear much, ask Syr. If anyone's going to hear things like that, it's her. She'll be serving customers downstairs.

Kai:(_look at Ryuu_) What about you?

"It's back to work." Ryuu said, walking off. _Then it's back to work for me too._ Walking down into the tavern. _There are few customers around right now. _"Umm… Kai-san?" I hear turning around to the same woman who told Ryuu to hold back. "Ah, Syr-san right?" I asked, to which she nods. Syr is a human girl. She has bluish gray hair that she keeps tied with a small knot in a ponytail style. Her eyes are the same color as her hair and she has a light peachy colored smooth skin. She wears a white blouse and a leaf-colored knee-length long skirt. She also wears a slightly long half apron around her waist. She wears a pair of brown boots over black stockings. "Syr Flova, Ryuu said you wanted to know something about me." Syr said.

Kai:(_nods_) That's right, you have many… Customers who share a bit of info with you correct?

Syr:(_nods_) Yes, is there anything specific?

Kai:(_leans against wall_) Hear anything about Treasure Hunters as well as disappearances around them?

Syr:(_thinks_) Well… I have been hearing about Issac, the Vault Hunter.(_leans in_) Altho his business was rumored to be… of the illegal kind. It revolves with him breaking into the vaults of casinos, noble's, and Familia's. Also from what I hear… There are rumors that those who use his "Services" go missing.(_stands straight_) I'm afraid that's all I know.

Kai:(_smiles_) That's more than enough to work off of.(_bows_) Thank you.

I take off from the Inn. _I still have to be sure._ I head off to collect information.

* * *

_District of Knowledge…_

I walk through the gate and into the District of Knowledge. _This district is owned completely by the Minerva Familia. It's well known that if you want dirt of information that isn't found in an Inn or a brothel in detail are best found with the Minerva Familia._ I head up to the central building, the home of Minverva the Goddess of Knowledge. Entering the building, I find many people browsing the many books, tablets, and scrolls littered across towering book shelves. _Maintaining those bookshelves must be a nightmare._ I think to myself walking up to the front desk.

Woman: Hello. Can I help you with something?

Kai:(_looks at woman_) Yes, may I see Goddess Minerva? I wish to ask something of her.

Woman:(_nods_) Yes, there are many who wish to ask her, but may not be able too. Still I will send a message, perhaps she may grant you an audience.(_takes out paper_) What shall I put it under?

"Garo." I said, the woman gives me a funny look, but she still writes down the name and places it in a cylinder container and places it into a pipe that leads all the way up the building. Closing up the pipe, wind carries the cylinder up the pipe.

_Minerva's office… We are Minverva_

I write away at the paper that must be done. That's when the message pipe's bell rings, as a cylinder arrives in the Inbox. "Hmm?" _Another question for me?_ I stand up from my desk and walk over to the Inbox. Opening the tube and taking the cylinder out, I opened and read the message. _An audience with me? I wonder- Garo? Of course… The new bearer is here. And right down to business I see._ I write a response on the same paper and send it back down though the outbox.

_Ground Floor… We are Kai_

The cylinder returns, the lady takes the cylinder and reads it… She looks at me. "You have been given permission. Follow me." The Woman said, exiting out of the front desk while placing a '_Receptionist out._' sign on the desk. I follow her to the elevator in the center of the room. The door opens as she gestures to me to enter. "Thank you." I said entering the elevator. The door closes behind and I head up the building. Arriving near the top floor, I exit out into the Minvera Familia's HQ. Walking to the center of the room, the members look at me. "I have come here by permission of Lady Minverva." I said walking to the center. Everyone looking at me, I await. "Ah. You've come." I hear looking up. Standing up a staircase at its center stands the Goddess Minerva. A beautiful woman, with black hair, and blue eyes. She has an olive branch head dress sitting on her hair, wearing a long white chiton.

Minerva:(_gestures_) Come, we have much to speak.

Kai:(_bows_) Yes, Lady Minerva.

I follow her up into her office, I enter and Minerva closes the door behind and locks it. "No one will come in to bother us. Now, let me see the face of the New Garo." Minerva asks… I remove my hood and face Lady Minerva. She walks over and looks at me. "Hmm..." Minerva reaches out and puts her hand next to my cheek. She smiles. "Ah, you carry the look and determination of your father." She said, before walking to her desk. "10 years was it?" She asks.

Kai:(_faces Minerva_) Since we last spoke? Yes.

Minerva:(_sits down_) But you visited 10 years ago, with your uncle correct?

Kai: That…(_looks away_) Is a painful memory, but that is not important.

Minerva:(_nods_) Of course. Maki do not come less they need something. What is it you need?

Kai:(_steps forward_) I require information on a person. He has been taken over by a Horror named Valac.

Minerva: I see, then I hope you remember what you need for me to find this man.

I reach into my pocket and take out a piece of paper."Keywords correct?" I said, she nods closing her eyes. _Lady Minerva can use her divine powers to search the world library. Basically knowledge of the world, but since there's so much knowledge, keywords are necessary to find someone or something specific._ "You may begin at any time." Minerva said I look at the list I had made. "Issac, Treasure Hunter, Vaults, Casino, Nobles, Familia's, and disappearances." I list off as a book materialises in Minerva's hand. "Here we are." Minerva said opening the book.

Minerva:(_reads_) Issac Reaves, a level 2 adventure who specialises in finding old lost treasures. He had a partner Michael Perry. He mysteriously disappeared on their last trip. Since then, Issac has gone solo and has turned to stealing with "Business Partners" mostly people desperate enough to steal. So far he's had 14 people work with him. All of them have gone missing. Their belongings were reportedly found in a number of vaults.

Kai:(_crosses arms_) So the Horror has already consumed a few people then.

Minerva:(_nods_) Yes, so it would seem. You will find him in the tavern-

* * *

_Later… Tavern…_

I step into the bar, dressed with a tattered cheap hood and cloak. The faces of the bar glance at me, I walk to the back of the room where I find a human male with brown hair, brown eyes, and dressed as a rogue. In his hand is a gold cup with alcohol sitting in the cup. "Issac?" I ask. "Yes, do you need something?" Issac asks me. I grab the seat across him, and sit in the chair.

Kai: I need money.

Issac: Everyone does. Why should I care?

Kai: I'm part of the Soma Familia and I need money, fast.

Issac:(_smiles_) Right... you of the Soma Familia always need money.

Kai:(_nods_) I do, I want to hit the jackpot of money, know where I find it?

Issac smiles. "I'll do you one better. I will show you a good one." Issac said. "We can go at any time." Issac said as he went to sit up when I put up my hand. "Hold on. You're going to take some for yourself right?" I said. Issac sits back down and thinks. "Knowing how desperate… 70 30." Issac puts out. _The 70 is for him of course._ "60 40. I get the 60." I counter, Issac looks at me… "...Fine. Come on, then." Issac said standing up. _He's sure to try and attack me now._

* * *

_Underground tunnel…_

Issac: This will lead us straight to a jackpot.

Kai:(_looking around_) This is the sewers, I thought we would enter the dungeon?

Issac:(_chuckle_) Why risk your life when others do it for you? We're here.

Opening a steel door we walk up a flight of stairs, we find ourselves at an entrance. Issac looks inside. "This is it. We're clear." Issac said putting in a skeleton key into the door and opening it. Entering we find a large treasure trove room. "Here's the Jackpot!" Issac said stepping into the room. He begins looking through the many treasures in the room. I look around when I notice the Loki Familia's symbol on the top of the door we entered from. "_Kai, this has to be our man._" Zaruba said as I turned back to Issac. Issac swings his arm at me. I block his arm, taking out my lighter and igniting the flame in front of his eyes. The Pupil changes with writing creeping up the eyes. Issac's mouth widens, I kick back dodging the bite of the creature. Issac's mouth was now dragon like. "_A Maki._" Valac said, splitting off from his human disguise. A green scaly arms and legs with two dragon heads sitting on the shoulders, a human chest, the head is a childish head with a white halo atop the head. "_You won't leave here alive!_" Valac shouts the dragon heads lung out towards me, I dodge side to side, before rolling under another attack and under and past Valac. "_Gha?_" Valac is cut off when I kick him with my feet using my entire body. Sending Valac through the door and down the stairs.

Zaruba: _Kai, I'm sure you know this already, but know that all 3 heads can shoot at you. Mind the Center head. It's a beam rather than a ball of fire like the Dragon heads._

Kai:(_walks towards door_) Got it, better hurry after it before it runs away.

I run back down the door and into the sewers, Valac is moving away. I reach into the belt and take out 2 knives with wire on them. "Not so fast!" I said throwing the knives that hit Valac. I pull on the blades pulling him towards me. Valac turns to me launching his dragon shoulders at me. I block with my blade in its sheath. I jump pulling Valac in closer, kicking the daggers deeper into Valac, sending Valac back, I toss another knife into Valac's leg causing him to kneel down.

Valac:(_Grr~_) _You damn Maki Knight!_

Zaruba:(_chuckles_) _He's not just any Maki Knight!_

Valac: _What?_

Kai:(_shows blade_) Recognize the blade?... No? Then maybe this will remind you, Horror!

I unsheath my blade and point it towards the sky, making a portal. Gold light beams down on me as the Garo armor drops down onto me and attaches. The armor let's out a roar as it completes attaching onto me. "_Wha?!_" Valac exclaims. "_Now do you recognize me? I am one who seals you Horrors away. I am the Golden Knight, Garo!_" I exclaim as a Maki Crest forms behind me.

Valac:(_stands up_) _Well, aren't I lucky. I am able to get revenge on you so soon, Garo!_

Garo:(_readies blade_) _I don't think so! Horror of Greed, seater of Riches not your own! Valac! You're evil Inga…_ _I will cut down!_

Valac: _Garo… DIE!_

Valac's eyes light up before firing a beam at me. I put up my blade and deflect the shot, Valac shoots at me again, I dodge to the right and I run towards Valac. The Dragon heads turn around and fire balls at me. I swing my blade in a circle cutting the balls of fire away, I take out another knife with a wire I throw it into the center head as it charges up to attack. I pull down on the wire, causing the beam to fire into the water, coming in close jumping and hitting Valac with my knee. Valac tumbles back dropping into the water, I jump over Valac and behind him. The Dragon heads open their mouths to fire at me again. _Hmf._ I pull on the wires again pulling the blades out of Valac which also pulls the heads off enough for the Fireballs to miss me. I collect my knives while Valac gets up. "_Shall we end this?_" Zaruba asks me, to which I nod in agreement. I start walking towards Valac. "_S-Stay...Stay Back!_" Valac shouts, with angel wings sprouting out from his back, the wings flap firing white feathers at me. The Feathers hit my armor, to which the feathers ignite and quickly burn away.

Valac:(_shocked_) _Wha- No! No!_(_flapping wings_) _Die, Die, Die!_

Garo:(_walking at Valac_) _I refuse to die while Horrors like you still Exist!_

Valac:(_stepping back_) _D-Don't come any closer!_

Valac sends the Dragon heads straight at me. I quickly swing my blade, cutting the first dragon's head, the upper jaw and eyes fly off. As I turn to the second dragon and cut the whole head from the neck. Then I continue towards Valac, Valac eyes glow but I throw the knives straight into the eyes causing the eyes to explode. I run in close, lifting my blade up and swinging it down, cutting straight down the center of the Horror. "_G-Garo~!_" Valac screams before cracking up and exploding into ash. I swing my blade to the side, taking out my sheath and sheathing my blade, the Garo armor coming off of me and returning through the portal.

***Clap!*** ***Clap!*** ***Clap!*** ***Clap!***

?:(_female_) Garo, no matter where you find yourself in a fight. You always manage to steal the show.

Kai:(_turns to voice_) Who- Oh.(_bows_) My apologies Lady Loki.

Loki:(_smiles_) Sup!

Loki is a Goddess with light red hair and red eyes. She is well-known to dress up in tomboyish or male attire, mainly jeans and a shirt that show off her stomach. She tends to tie her hair back in a simple pony-tail. Leader of the Loki Familia, of course she would be worried about the treasures being stolen. _Good thing I- Ah!_ I look in the waters below me seeing the door that was once the door into the Loki Familia's vault broken and in the water. "M-M-My sincerest apologies about the door!" I said reaching into the water to grab the door.

Loki:(_steps over_) Ah- You don't have to worry about that. That old Door was meant to be removed later anyways, so you save me some trouble.(_reaches into water_) Still.(_fishes out blade_) I expected Horrors but to see Garo here is a nice treat.(_hands to Kai_)

Kai:(_takes knife_) The honor is mine, my lady.(_bows_) Have a good evening-

Loki:(_puts up hand_) Actually, I'd like you to speak to you. Come with me.

Kai: Ar-Are you sure?

Loki:(_shocked_) Would the Golden Knight Garo really turn down a request from a Goddess?

Kai:(_puts up hands_) Wait-What?! N-No! I didn't mean…(_pulls down hood_) I thank you for this honor.

Loki giggles. "Oh how innocent. Come on." Loki said, gesturing to me to follow her. I put away my knives and followed her though the Vault and into the Loki Familia's. We exit out into the main floor of the Loki Familia's HQ. I follow behind Loki as we pass through the halls. _Man… This place got a lot bigger. I guess it makes sense… _I stop in front of a picture of Zeus and Hera and their respective Familia's in the background. In between both is a Gold Knight… "Father..." I mutter under my breath. "Something wrong?" Loki asks looking at me. I turn back and catch up. "Nothing my Lady, just viewing the art." I said following Loki.

Loki:(_looks at painting_) You were 4 years old when the Zeus Familia fell right?

Kai:(_stops_)...

Loki: You know I got this when Zeus and Hera gave up.(_looks at Kai_) Hope there's no hard feelings.

Kai:(_silent_)... The Games of the Gods is not something I can stop, nor change. Nothing can change that.

Loki smiles walking past me. "That's a roundabout way of saying "it's okay." But whatever." Loki said walking up to her office and opening the door. "Come in." She said, I followed her into her office. I close the door behind me, Loki sits on her desk. "You can purify your blade in that statue over there." Loki said pointing at a Gargoyle. I walk up to the Statue, taking out my blade and insert the blade into the mouth of the Gargoyle as a gust of steam blasts out of the mouth. I pull my blade out and put it away. The Gargoyle exudes steam again leaving a Maki Seal Dagger. I take the dagger and look at it.

Loki: One down, another 71 Horrors left to go.

Kai:(_puts away dagger_) Not to mention Goetia himself. I will hand this over to the Watchdogs for safe keeping.(_turns to Loki_) Now, what was it you wanted to discuss?

Loki:(_nods_) Yes, I would like the Golden Knight Garo to join my Familia.

Zaruba: _Ooh~ Here we go._

* * *

2nd Strike Complete


	4. 3rd Strike

Garo No Machi

* * *

3rd Strike: Deals and Information

Where there is light. Shadows lurk and fear reigns. But by the blades of Knights, mankind found hope. Yet long ago, a very powerful Horror with his army of 72 brought terror and calamity to Humanity. Kai is sent out to seal away the Treasure Horror Valac, after sealing away the first horror, Kai is met by the Goddess of the Loki Familia. The Goddess Loki herself extends an offer to Kai.

* * *

_We are Kai_

Loki:(_nods_) Yes, I would like the Golden Knight Garo to join my Familia.

Zaruba: _Ooh~ Here we go._

Kai: Umm… Lady Loki, do you not have Maki Knights or Priests in your Familia?

Loki:(_leans back_) No, I do. I have plenty of them. I just want to have the Golden Knight, among my numbers. You haven't joined a Familia yet, have you?

"Well… No." I said, rubbing the back of my head. _Yes._ "Then why not join the strongest in Orario? I'm sure with our resources, you could significantly speed up your work." Loki offers. _While the offer itself would give some benefits…_ I glance at the mirror to look at my back. "I will have to respifuly decline." I said putting up my hand. "What?!" Loki exclaims standing up from her desk. "Why not?" Loki asks.

Kai:(_crosses arms_) My apologies, but I'm afraid I must keep that information a secret.

Loki:(_sighs_) And I know how stubborn you Maki Knights are.(_sits down_) Fine, I'll pull away for now.(_looks at Kai_) But…(_smiles_) Don't think I've given up at all!

Kai:(_sweatdrop_) Oh, I don't believe you will so easily. Still,(_bows_) if you'll excuse me.

Loki puts up her hand. "Wait, at least let me see your face. I want to know the face of the Current Golden Knight." Loki asks me. _What doe- Oh, right my hood. I keep forgetting I have this on._ "Of course." I said pulling my hood off and facing Loki. "_Geh?!_" Loki exclaimed her face with clear shock. "_Well this reaction is a first._" Zaruba said. "_More often than not, women note how Handsome you are._" Zaruba said, to which I give a sarcastic chuckle.

_We are Loki_

_WHAT THE HELL?! He looks like an older version of the Little Rookie! No wait… Then…_ "You're last name! What's your last name?" I ask Garo. He looks at me then at Zaruba. "Cranel, Kai Cranel." Kai answers, my mouth drops as I take in air. _HE'S THE LITTLE ROOKIE'S OLDER BROTHER?! Which means the Idiot Goddess Hestia has the next Title Bearer of Garo in his Familia?! Does she know? No, I've never seen or heard anything about The Rookie being a Maki Knight._ "Umm… My Lady?" _How could this be!? If Aiz-tan were to learn about this, she'd be asking him about his brother and how to get in bed with him! I can't let that happen!_ "My Lady?" _But… Then that means I would give up Garo to that Idiot Hestia or any of the other Familias! Definitely not Freya, if he joins her then she will be the strongest in Oriaro!_ "MY LADY!" Kai screams in my ear bringing me back to reality.

_We are Kai_

Loki:(_stumbles back_) Whaa~?! Hey! No need to shout I'm right here.

Kai:(_scratches cheek_) Well, I called out to you multiple times, but you didn't respond. So that's the only thing I could think of.

Loki:(_corrects herself_) Then… Next time tap me on the shoulder.

"_That's what I suggested._" Zaruba speaks up. "I'll… Remember that for next time. My apologies." I said bowing to Loki. ***Knock!*** ***Knock!*** ***Knock!*** We look at the door to the room. "Loki? Is someone in there with you?" We hear muffled from behind the door. I pull over my hood, covering my face again. "Is this a bad time?" The voice asks again. "N-No it's fine. Come in." Loki said, the doors open three people enter the room. A Pallum, an Elf, and a Dwarf. _The big three of the Loki Familia. Finn Deimne, Riviera Ljos Alf, and Gareth Landrock._

* * *

Finn has medium length scruffy blonde hair and blue eyes with a fair skin tone. He has a small body, but is still strong. Finn has the appearance of a child despite being over 40 years old. He wears a yellow vest over a purple long-sleeved shirt and trousers.

Riveria is tall with jade colored hair tied in a tail that reaches to her waist, same color eyes, and Elf ears. She wears a green outfit with yellow borders, a white cloak over it, a black belt, a yellow sash, black leggings, and long brown boots.

Gareth has brown eyes and long brown hair along with facial hair of the same color that is long enough to form a beard. He wears a battle cloth and boots, adding a horned helmet and armor onto it when he ventures into the dungeon.

* * *

"Hmm? A Visitor?" Gareth asks looking at me.

Kai:(_bows_) Greetings.

Riviera:(_looks at outfit_) Judging by your clothes. A Maki Knight, thank you for your hard work.

Finn:(_looks at blade_) Not just any regular Maki Knight, Riviera.

"Hmm?" Riviera asks. "Look." Finn said, pointing to Zaruba and my blade being in the same hand. Gereth looks at me. "Oh ho! The Golden Knight Garo himself!" Gareth said with a smile. I bow to the three. "Greetings, it is nice to meet you all." I said. "Haha! As modest as Ever." Gareth said, then turning his attention to Zaruba. "Good to see you back in action again Zaruba." Gareth said to the Madou Ring.

Zaruba: _Yes. And it looks like you three seem to be getting along much better than 15 years ago._

Riviera:(_looks at Zaruba_) 15 years can change anyone. Yet, you still have the same mouth on you as ever.

Kai:(_chuckles_) I apologize about him. Still, I must take my leave now. I need to report my work to the Watchdogs.(_bows_) Good day.

Loki:(_stands up_) Oh, there's a path to the Watchdogs on the right far end of the hall.

"Thank you Lady Loki. Good day." I said bowing and leaving the room. Closing the door behind me, I let out a sigh. _Time to go and report my findings and go home._ I walk down the halls. Walking up to the wall, a hole for a Maki Blade appears. I reach down to my blade. "Hold it! Who are you?" I hear from behind me. I turned around to see the party of 4 that I saw at the pharmacy. "Hmm? Hey, you're the guy from the pharmacy!" The younger Amazon said pointing at me.

Human girl:(_reaches to blade_) What are you doing here?

Kai: Well… Um… I was waiting for someone…

Elf: Why here at the end of a hallway?

"Err..." I struggle to find the words, a Spearman walks up from behind and taps the older Amazon on the shoulder. "Tione, Tiona, Ais, Lefiya. What are you-" The spear man spots me. "Oh, there you are!" The Spearman said walking over to me. "I've been looking all over for you." He said. _Really?_ I look at his clothes. _Maki Clothes… Then he's a Knight._ "Y-Yeah, sorry I got lost in this massive place." I said.

Spearman:(_shrugs_) I don't blame you. Sorry for not getting you a map first. Still everyone's waiting, come.

Kai:(_nods_) Right. Pardon me.(_walking away_) Thank you.

Cyrus:(_shrugs_) Hey, if Makai Knights can't protect each other, then we have no right calling ourselves knights.(_stops and turns around_) Allow me to introduce myself. I am Cyrus Bison.

I open my mouth to answer, when Cyrus puts up his hand. "I know who you are. Kai Cranel, the Golden Knight Garo." Cyrus said, he turned to the stairs heading down. "Follow me I can show you another way to the Watchdogs." Cyrus said, heading onto the ground floor, we walked to a Storage room. Walking past the large boxes of supplies and equipment, we come to an empty wall in the back of the room. I take out my blade and put my blade up to the wall where the hole to access the Maki Pathway. The pathway opens and I step in, I turn back to Cyrus.

Kai:(_bows_) Thank you again for helping me back their Cyrus.

Cyrus:(_nods_) No problem. I'll see you around the city. Hell if you decide to join our Familia, maybe we'll even be partners.

Kai:(_sweatdrop_) Y-You too? Lady Loki asked me that too.

Cyrus:(_nods_) Yup, I figured you turned it down right?

"W-Well… Yeah." I said, Cyrus shrugged. "Well, you can always change your mind." Cryus said, turning to leave. "Till we meet again Garo." Cyrus said walking off… _Oh Brother…_ "_I forget how much this city demands you take a side._" Zaruba said. "Seriously." I said, walking into the pathway, back towards the city through the tunnel.

* * *

_Watchdog Post…_

I walk into the Watchdog post where Moteuse sits at the end of the hall with a book in hand reading. "_Garo. Report._" Moteuse said as I came up to the seat she sat upon. "Valac is slain, but his Inga did not enter the Garo Ken. Rather it changed to a Dagger." I reported taking out the Dagger. Moteuse looks up from her book, she puts out her hand. I toss the balde it flies at Moteuse before softly floating down, sliding between her fingers. Moteuse grasps the blade in her hand and observes the dagger.

Moteuse:(_nods_) _This is indeed one of the blades that once sealed Goeita away._(_looks at Kai_) _Yet 71 remain. The other Districts will mobilise to collect the daggers._

Kai:(_nods_) Understood.

Moteuse:(_puts aside dagger_) _In the meantime, return to the Hostess and await further orders._

I bow and I turn to leave. Pausing at the steps back upstairs I glance at Moteuse as she summons a protective case putting the dagger into the case. Moteuse closes the case before putting it away. _Good to know that the case is now somewhere where the case is safe. _Moteuse glances at me, I bow again and take my leave.

* * *

_Hostess of Fertility…_

I sigh as I walk into the Hostess. I walk to the bar and I take a seat back in the corner of the bar table. "Hey there little knight." Mia said, putting down a pitcher of water and a cup in front of me. "Here." She said turning back to her work. I take the pitcher and pour myself a drink, then drink it down… I look around at the other patrons who cover their noses. I pause to smell myself. "Do I smell?" I ask, to which is answered by a wet towel being plopped down on my head. "Yes. You do." Ryuu said, covering her nose.

Kai:(_turns to Ryuu_) I do?

Ryuu: Yes! Even more than some of the Adventures here! Where did you go?

Kai: The sewers… I kinda figured I would be smelly but just wanted to be sure.

Ryuu:(_points to stairs_) Then take the towel and go up to your room and wash the smell off already!

"Y-Yes mam." I said heading up the stairs and to my room.

_We are Ryuu_

I sigh as Kai walks up the stairs Syr walks over to me glancing at the steps. "I haven't asked you before but..." Syr asks looking at me. "What's your relation to him?" Syr asks me. I look back remembering what happened. "Long story… Now's not the time." I said returning to work.

* * *

_We are observers… District of Knowledge…_

In the halls of the district of knowledge. A man with glasses on sits at a table with a pile of books next to him. A candle light glows behind him as he reads the words on the page. "_Over here..._" A whisper said as the man looked up from his book. "Hmm?" The man mumbles as he looks around for where the voice came from. "_Over here..._" The whisper repeats. The man looks around highly confused.

Voice:(_wisper_) _Over here… Come here…_

Man: Okay, who else is in here?...(_picks up candle_) Where is it coming from?

Voice: _I'm just though here… Come…_

The man walks up to a locked door. "This door..." The man mumbles reaching up. "What was this door again?... Hmm..." The man reaches to his belt, retrieving a ring with keys hanging off the ring. The man goes through multiple keys before reaching an old key that fits into the socket and unlocks the door. "Here we are." The man said opening the door, as the door parts open, dusts drops from the very door opening. "Oh… Goodness how unkempt this room is!" The man said, stepping into the room. On the side of the door a series of locked bookshelves line the room. With a single book in the center on a table.

Man:(_walks up to table_) Hmm? Who left this book here?...

The man walks up to the book, reading the title… Then the man opens the book and begins reading the book. "This… This is… Just a normal astronomy book?" The man asks. "_At last~!_" The voice said, when the man turns the page a Horror jumps out and tackles the man. "Ahh~!" The man screams as the horror enters the man. The man goes limp on the ground, before lifting rightside up opening his eyes. "U-Uh… H-Hello?" A voice asks from behind.

Man:(_turns around_) Is something wrong?

Man 2:(_looks around_) I heard screaming… Are you…

Man:(_smiles_) Yes I'm fine… I just thought I saw a Spider is all.

Man 2: Oh! I see… A-Actually I need some help with something.

Man:(_walks towards man 2_) Oh? What can I help you with?

* * *

_The next day… We are Kai…_

I stretched as I sat up in my bed. Pushing the blankets off of me and sitting up. I walk over to a stand with Zaruba. "Wake up Zaruba, it's time for breakfast." I said, picking Zaruba up from his holder. "_Already? May I sleep a bit longer?_" Zaruba asks, I chuckle putting him on. "Nope, where Garo goes his Madou Ring Zaruba will always be with him." I said walking over to the coat hanger taking off my coat and putting it on. I leave my room and walk downstairs. Walking down onto the ground floor, I see the staff working away cleaning and readying the store.

Kai:(_stretches_) Good morning.

Mia:(_looks at Kai_) Morning Knight, had a good night's rest?

Kai:(_nods_) Just as well as anyone of the Maki Order can…(_looks around_) Where is Ryu?

Mia:(_points back_) In the backyard having her morning practice.

"I see." I said walking to the back of the building, I walked out into the backyard where I saw Ryu practicing with her wooden stick. Syr and the other staff watch, I step out into the backyard. I unclip my blade from my belt and swing it at Ryu, who blocks the attack instinctually. She swings around, while swinging her stick at me. I put up my blade to block the stick. "Kai." Ryu said, backing off. "Good morning." I said greeting Ryu.

Ryu:(_backs up_) What do you want?

Kai:(_smiles_) G-Good to see you're feeling good this morning…

Zaruba: _I wonder what side of the bed she woke up on._

Kai:(_looks at Zaruba_) H-Hey now! That's rude!

Ryu:(_nods_) He's right you know..(_flicks Zaruba_) Perhaps you should fill that skull head of yours with some manners.

Zaruba scoffs at the comment. "_Talk about the pot calling the kettle black._" Zaruba retorts. I open my mouth to retort… _But… Well… He's not wrong._ Ryu gives me a look of '_Of course you agree with him._' at me. I sarcastically chuckle. "Any~ways, since you are here practicing, how about I join you?" I said making some distance between the two of us. "Well? How about it?" I ask, bringing my weapon up.

Ryu:(_looks inside_)... Not today, I have work to do before going to work.

Kai:(_confused_) ...Eh? R-Really? Oh come on!

Ryu:(_walks to door_) I have work to be done first…(_pauses at door_) It looks like you have work as well.

I look at Ryu. "What?" I asked, Ryu moved aside. A man with a large hat that covers his eyes from view. "Kai?" The man asks me, I nod. "Lady Minerva has orders for you." The man said, taking out a red letter. I walk over taking the letter, I observe the letter before looking up at the man, only to see him walking off… "You have work too it seems." Ryu comments. I nod walking past. "I'll be in my room." I said walking back up stairs. In my room, I take out my lighter and put the flame under the letter. The letter quickly burns away as the Maki Letters from the message in the air.

Kai: The Monster of Knowledge, Bifrons hides in the halls of the Knowledge district… You are to meet with a Maki Knight that is a part of Lady Minerva's Familia. Then Eliminate him at all haste.

Zaruba: _Bifrons. This might be an enemy that may take some effort to take down Kai._

Kai:(_looks at Zaruba_) What do you mean by that Zaruba?

Zaruba: _Bifrons himself is no different to any Horror, but his primary form of attack is ranged spells, along with earth manipulation. Neither the range or the terrane will help us much in this fight ahead._

"Hmm… Noted." I said. _Having these daggers will be useful I hope… _I headed off to the District of Knowledge.

* * *

_District of Knowledge… We are observer_

A man with short brown hair, tall build, dressed in a Maki battle suit, over it is a short brown coat. A large bag with a strap over the shoulder. The man presses the elevator, then crosses his arm activating the elevator. The door opens, the man walks into the elevator and closes. The elevator heads up. The door opens to an underground level. The man steps out of the elevator and walks into the center of the room, at the center is a crest on the ground. The crest lights up, the room transforms with a Watchdog standing at the end of the room.

Watchdog: Jerid. Good of you to come, there is a situation here.

Jerid:(_nods_) I heard. The disappearances in this very building.

Watchdog: Yes, Lady Minerva has requested assistance to help deal with the Horror.

Jerid:(_crosses arms_) I don't see the reason, when there are already plenty of Maki Knights and Priests on staff to help… Unless…

Watchdog: That is beside the point now, you are rendezvous with the Maki Knight asked to help. Then investigate what happened.

"... Understood." Jerid said bowing as the crest below him lights up again, Jerid returns to the room he was in before. Jerid returns to the ground level and walks to the entrance. "_I guess we just wait now?_" A voice from Jerid's arm, Jerid looks down at his arm to a Madou ring around his wrist. "Until he arrives Zoe, that's all we need to do. Simple at that." Jerid said leaning against the entrance. As Jerid waists at the side of the entrance, as people come though. That's when a Spearman Maki Knight enters and spots Jerid. "Hey their Jerid. Waiting on someone?" The Spearman asks. "Cyrus? Were you the one called here?" Jerid asks.

Cyrus:(_scratches back of head_) Nope, I'm on a different task and wanted help from Lady Minerva to find the Horror I'm looking for.(_looks at the entrance_) He's probably the one you're looking for.

Jerid:(_steps forwards_) Who?

Cyrus:(_points_) Over there with the hood. Recognize the blade?

Jerid:(_observes blade_) The Golden Knight… Garo.

Cyrus:(_turns away_) I guess you have found your man. I'll go ahead and get on with my own task.

_We are Kai_

I walk into the building, I look around for the Maki Knight I am looking for. _Where could he be?_ I wonder when a voice calls out. "Garo. Greetings." I hear, I turn to a Maki Knight. "Hello, are you the knight I am to meet?" I ask the Knight, to which he nods.

Jerid: Let me introduce myself.(_bows_) I am Jerid Bryon, a Maki Knight under the service of Lady Minerva.

Kai:(_bows_) I am Kai Cranel, the Golden Knight Garo.

Jerid: Cranel? Do you… Kai-san, do you have a brother by any chance?

Kai:(_tilts head_) Yes, a little brother why?

Jerid:(_crosses arms_) I figured as much. You're brother is making some headway as an Adventure here in the city. The "Little Rookie" as his title. I never knew he was a Maki Knight.

Kai: So he's an adventure now...(_smiles_) It's good to hear that he's okay… But Bell does not know of the Maki Order… I never told him.

Jerid:(_looks at Kai_) I see… Nevertheless, that is not important now. We need to go and investigate the scene.

"Right." I said following Jerid to the scene. We walk through the large bookshelves to a door leading to an old room filled with locked off books. I look at the sign at the top of the door. 'Do not Enter' _Why would they place this here? _"You know this room should've been a lot harder to get into." I pointed out, as Jerid and I entered the room.

Jerid:(_looks at door_) You're right, all of the seals and the chains on the door are gone…

Kai:(_points Zaruba_) Sense anything about this place Zaruba?

Zaruba: _Well, all I can say is that the one who entered this place. Didn't have much effort in getting in. But I didn't detect his presence outside. So he must still be inside._

Jerid: That's still a tall task to undertake. This place is still massive, with lots of hidden areas, and not enough Maki to fully cover this place.

Kai: Better we do something than nothing at all. Anywhere we can get a general idea of the happenings around the building?

Jerid:... Yes, follow me. It's an observatory that sits in the center of the building. Only Maki can enter.

Kai: Anything else I should know about this place?

Jerid: Not much, besides that the place is operated by priests… Using captured horrors to gleam into places not normally viewable by the human eye!

Zoe: _The Horror could be aiming to collect enough power to free the horrors inside!_

Jerid and I look at each other and we nod. "Follow me." Jerid said as we headed off towards the observatory.

* * *

3rd Strike Complete


End file.
